inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18 (Crown): Mysterious X
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven *Shou Oshiro *Akira Episode 18 (Crown): Mysterious X "W-what?!" Isamu gasped. "Mysterious X?!" "What's he doing here?!" Hideyoshi asked, ready to fight. "You all have done well to come this far." Mysterious X continued. He was wearing a hood over his face, and he was in the shadows, so it was hard to see who he really was. Then Mysterious X seemed to look at the two boys, and stepped out from the shadows. "Ah... you are Isamu Sato, I will assume?" He asked Isamu, his hand on his shoulders. "Watch out!" Jun said, going to his aid protectively. Mysterious X chuckled, "And you must be Jun." "How do you know me?!" "I've heard lots about you boy... you are the Captain of Universe Eleven. And the son of... Masako." "Y-you know my mother?!" "Yes, I do. Anyways, back to the point. Like I was saying, you guys have done well to come this far, with all your previous matches and winning against Red and Blue..." He coughed. "You guys are all fools, wishing to defy me." He said, stretching his hands out. "What?!" Hideyoshi said, clenching his fists. "Shh, he'll hear you." Yu said, trying to calm him down. "Who the hell cares about that?! I want to know why the hell he's here!" "However, your final match has yet to come. You have done well to pass their tests... now you shall pass mine!" He laughed, an evil laugh. "There's so much more to this than just a soccer match. Won't you agree, Masako?" He asked, then one of the guards pushed Masako towards him. "Mother!" Both Isamu and Jun said in unison. "Why are you with him?!" Masako looked away. "I... I can't tell you boys right now." "What in the name of hell is this?!" Hideyoshi blurted out. "Hey, what's going on?!" The other team members muttered. "Coach!" "Silence!" Mysterious X said. "I shall present to you my team, the ultimate Green Eleven!" He snapped his fingers, and they all came out of the shadows. "The rules are simple. If you win, you get to live, and I shall tell you who I really am. On top of that, Isamu and Jun, I shall return Masako to you. However... if you lose, I will destroy all of the cities in Japan, one by one. This is a game of death, whether you live or die, it is all up to you." As he finished his speech, he turned on a projector and what was being displayed was a horrific string of events. "Yo, minna-san! My name is Shin, the Captain of Green Eleven, under the ruling of Mysterious X! I shall now present to you a city that will soon be destroyed! Hope you enjoy!" With that, he used an unknown hissatsu technique using a large green soccer ball and with the help of his other team members, they crushed the cities together. "H-how could you?!" Isamu asked, rage filling him up. "This is horrific!" The others said. Green Eleven then introduced themselves, one by one. "I'm Shin, the Captain. Just as you've seen in the video. You probably don't know what's happening outside right now because you all have been training for matches. But my brilliant leader thought up of recording the video and displayed it live for you to see. I'm the Forward for this team." Then he went up to Isamu, holding his hand out. "The pleasure is mine to meet you, Sato-kun. I know all about you, and I look very much forward to have a match with you." He sneered. "You bastard...!" He slapped the hand away, much to Shin's and the other's surprise. "I won't have it!" Shin shrugged, and smirked, saying, "You really are a fool. I guess you want to see the cities torn down one by one, just like those friends of yours?" Isamu's eyes widened when he heard that. "Shut up!" "Well, I'm done introducing myself here. Next." He said, going back, only looking over his shoulder at Isamu coldly. "I'm Rokuro, and the midfielder of this team. Yoroshiku." "My name is Seiji, I'm the Goalkeeper of this team. Nice to meet you." "I'm--" "You don't need to introduce yourselves." Isamu cut him off, he was pissed. His teammates were shocked at this attitude. "Nii-chan...!" Jun said, trying to compose him. "I know that got to you, but you've got to remain calm!" Hideyoshi said, agreeing with Jun. Mysterious X laughed at this and said, "I like that attitude of yours. Fine, we will withdraw from introducing ourselves to you. I will be announcing when our match will be. It will be in three week's time. Plenty for you fools to train. Good day to you." "Give her back to us!" Isamu said, going up to him. But his guards blocked him. "Sorry, son." Masako said, looking shamefully away. "Mom!" "Sorry, boy. You're not getting her back till you defeat us. Well, until then! Ciao!" He said, and he turned his back on him. Then they got inside the mysterious looking UFO, and the aircraft disappeared into lightning. "Wait!" Isamu called out. "You're not getting away!" "Captain! Get a hold of yourself!" Oshiro said, going up to him. "Curse him... that bastard... he's not getting away with this!" Preview of Episode 19 (Crown): The Blues' Way of Training I'm Isamu Sato, and Mysterious X has suddenly decided to show up! What in the world was he talking about back there, knowing me and Jun?! And why was Mother there too?! I don't even know what's going on anymore, but one thing I do know. Our match with Green Eleven will be our final showdown! We can't lose this no matter what, because if we do, our lives are on the line! Let's do this, minna! Our fiercest and the last battle! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Blues' Way of Training!